The Gift  Pearlshipping COMPLETE
by PCFLEA
Summary: Basically Ash is on a boat back to kanto after his sinnoh journey, he remembers all the times he had in sinnoh, then he finds out he has a gift from dawn...


The Letter

A Pearlshipping One-Shot

By PCFLEA

It had been a good year for Ash. To start things out, he'd met a lot of great people, like Barry, and Kenny. But there was one person who he had developed a strong relationship with. It was Dawn. Now, Ash was on board a ship with his old friend Brock, who he had traveled with throughout his Pokemon career. Dawn had left hours earlier on a ship bound for twinleaf town. At the moment, it seemed like it was all over for Ash. Brock had decided to become Pokemon doctor, so the plan was that Brock and Ash would depart separately once reaching Kanto.

Ash gazed out over the sunset lined ocean, reminiscing on his journey in the Sinnoh region. In front of his cabin (by this I mean ship living quarters), he remembered how he obtained his buizel, the good times he had with his infernape, and the awesome moves of his torterra. But then Ash remembered how he met Dawn. It was the perfect day, except for the fact that Pikachu was at stake, until dawn stepped in and helped reunite Ash and Pikachu. Saddened by these thoughts, Ash began to cry (like he did when misty and brock were leaving him in the indigo league generation). Ash then a door open from behind him, looking back, it was his best friend Pikachu. Pikachu ran up to Ash and stared up at him from the floor. Sensing his trainer's mood, Pikachu ran back into their room momentarily, and returned with a wrapped box. Ash saw the box and asked Pikachu "What's this buddy?" wiping away tears with his elbow. Pikachu ran up to Ash and dropped the box in front of him. Ash picked up the box and examined it. He saw a small tag on the box that read "For Ash, From Dawn", indicating that it was from Dawn. Ash opened up the package like a small child would, tearing the paper into tiny bits. Inside was a Poketch. Stunned, Ash removed the poketch and put it on his wrist. As he did so, the box dropped to the floor, and a small note fell out. After noticing this, Ash picked up the note and unfolded it. Half of the note had been ripped when Ash opened the box, but Ash continued to read the note anyway. The note read:

_Dear Ash_

_I've decided to enter contests in the Hoenn region. It was a big decision, but I know we'll meet again someday. Thanks to you I did great in the Grand Festival, and I'm really proud that you did so well in the Sinnoh league. Piplup and I are in tears as I write this, and I know the best time for you to get this letter is after im gone. Enclosed is a Poketch, use it to call me if you ever need a friend to talk to._

_Love, Dawn _

_P.S. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I just never really had the courage to do it, so ill tell you know. Ash Ketchum, I - _

At this point, the tear in the paper had caused the letter to become unreadable. Ash wondered what words could have came after. He thought "was it that she's impressed with my pokemon, or maybe shes trying to tell me a secret- Is she in love with me? Nah, not like Dawn at all… Does she…" Ash continued to think of random things to fill in the missing spot. Not once did he conclude that Dawn loved him. At last, he decided to use his newly acquired poketch to call Dawn, and ask her what that part said. BUZZ…. BUZZ… Ash heard on from the poketch as he called Dawn. "Hey Ash!" Dawn happily said through the poketch. "Hi Dawn, look I got your letter, but I accidentally ripped it slightly at the P.S. part. Could you tell me what it said?" Ash asked. "Oh Ash… how can you be so clueless?" Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "That is for me to know and for you to find out." Dawn finally concluded, promptly hanging up after she finished her statement. "BUT D-" Ash was cut off. Next thing he knew, Pikachu was walking towards him, with a small piece of paper in his claw. Ash knew what it was immediately. He ran up to Pikachu and snatched the paper from him. The paper said "love you". "Dawn loves me?" Ash thought, finally getting the picture. He looked out into the sunset and repeated in his mind- "Dawn loves me? Dawn loves me! Dawn loves me.". Turning his backwards, he turned to Pikachu and announced- "Hoenn here we come Pikachu".


End file.
